Heir of the Alterans
by ValteriaBiggles
Summary: Betrayed, Harry Potter delves into a world of Technology and SC-FI as the Descendent of Janus. SG1/HP/STNG Crossover. Dark!Harry Powerful!Harry Alteran!Harry (WIP)
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

Harry Potter was in an precarious position. Being only The-Boy-Who-Lived was already more attention then he ever wanted. After the events of the Battle of Hogwarts Harry Potter was named The-Man-Who-Conquered and received countless gifts and endless praises from the wizarding world.

That was 2 years ago.

Harry Potter now was universally disliked by everyone. The Ministry had turned against him after fear gripped them. That fear was in one Harry Potter. He was too powerful in their eyes. His fame and his powers and it threatened all of the old families and those in power at the ministry. He had become viewed as the most powerful Wizard since merlin.

Hermione and Ron were behind harry at first. But as the constant barrage of Ministry propaganda and Daily Prophet articles slowly began to change their minds. Harry had grown more distant from them after their countless arguments on what types of Magic each of them deem acceptable, with Harry saying that all Magic had its purpose. Eventually Harry purposely cut off contact with them to keep them safe from the growing hatred the Wizarding population had shown harry.

The Wizarding world had rebuilt. Diagon alley had undergone a wondrous transformation and was now even better then before, with more shops for each and every thing imaginable. Hogwarts was also repaired and had returned to its former glory and prestige.

Harry had finally decided to move on to new adventures and explore the world under a new identity. He would rename himself and stock himself for his new adventure for every possible need.

Harry Potter's journey begins at Gringotts bank in England, were new discoveries and enlightenment await.


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings and Discovery'

Disclaimer: Harry potter/Stargate and any other franchises are used for the purpose of non profit entertainment and any views or content are not that of the owners or shareholders of those franchises or any connected companies/networks.

**Harry POV**

Harry had apperated to the front of Gringotts Bank in order to finalise his plan for his trip.

A familiar warning etched onto the prestenine Bank reminds harry of what he has come to do.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Harry approached one of the Tellers quickly.

"I would like to do an Inheritance test. I'm Harry Potter."

The Goblin sneered at him and looked him in the eyes "That will be 3 Gallons and follow me, Mr Potter".

Harry quickly followed the Goblin into one of the private back rooms of the Bank.

The room was small and had a desk with a knife and a few scrolls.

"Please stand by the desk, cut your palm with the Knife and let the blood flow on to this scroll, we will then see your total Inheritance Mr Potter including any powers you have and all families and heirships that belong to you.."

Wincing slightly as his hand was cut, harry watched as the blood soaked into the parchment and began to form into sentences.

**Inheritance Test Results**

**Name**: Harry James Potter

**Mother**: Lilly Née Evans

**Father**: James Charles Potter

**Species**: Alteran (85%) Human (15%)

**Heirs by blood:**

Potter

Peverell

RavenClaw

Janus

Lantea

**Heirs by appointment:**

Black

**Heirs by conquest:**

Slytherin

**Inherent abilities:**

Parseltongue

Alteran Telekinesis (Blocked)

Alteran Healing (Blocked)

Alteran Eidetic Memory (Blocked)

Alteran Language (Blocked)

Shadow Phoenix Animagnus

Metamorphmagus

**Wealth:**

Combined Galleons: 2,432,628,742,153

Combined Sickles: 16,517,157,357,831

Combined Knuts: 12,951,316,831,147

Assorted Family Items: 13,021,419

Harry watched the results mesmerized, he knew he was wealthy because of his Potter and Black fortunes but he had absolutely no idea he had this much stuff. Had Dumbledore and the others lied to him as well as manipulated him? The very thought sent waves of hatred and anger through his magic and began to seep into the room, creating an almost aromatic blasted fool had meddled in his affairs before his death and manipulated him into killing Voldemort. If he was not already dead he would have been soon.

The Goblin was recovering while Harry was fuming, pulled out of his contemplation by Harry's magic he immediately scampered off to alert the Director.

A few minutes later while Harry was still absorbing the information the Director of the bank came rushing in.

"My Lord Potter, I hear you are the Heir to seven ancient families, do you wish to see your vaults?"

Harry snapped up and began pondering, he needed to use his funds to get the Raw materials he needs for his adventures so he could see his vaults now.

"I need a Bottomless money bag connected to all my vaults, can you do that Director?"

"Of course my Lord, I will have it done immediately."

The Director waved called for a Goblin who immediately ran out of the room, coming back within a minute with the bag.

"Here you are My Lord, if you reach into this bag and visualize the amount of money you wish for, it will automatically take it from the Vault you want to take it from no matter where you are, you will also be able to see the inventory of what you have in each vault while reaching in. This sort of bag is only for our most Elite customers, and as our richest customer you do indeed qualify. You can also retrieve any book or artifact from your vaults with this bag."

"Thank you Director, may I see my vaults now?"

"Of course, which vault do you wish to see first?"

Harry considered this for a moment before asking the question which has been plaguing his mind since the test.

"What exactly is the house of Janus and Lantea? I have never heard of them, and more to the point, why is my species listed as Alteran and Human?"

"Well Lord Potter, the house of Janus has only ever had one member before now as no one has had the requirements to claim it, to claim the house of Janus you had to be at least 78% Alteran. The house of Janus dates all the way back to Merlins time and is among our first 5 Vaults. The house is rich and powerful in not only gold but also in its knowledge and artifacts, no Goblin has ever been allowed in the Vault of house of Janus as only the Blood of his Descendant can open it."

"As for the House of Lantea, that is a house that was setup by Merlin that would give knowledge and riches to anyone with a certain percentage of Alteran (Also known as Lantean) DNA. The house does not have much political power but has a vast amount of knowledge and gold."

"Finally, Alterans were the first Wizards and Witches, after experiments done by Janus we inherited some of their powers and some new ones of our own. You are an Alteran and therefore once you Visit the vault of Lantea you will be able to unlock your abilities"

Harry was in a daze, all this new information rushing into his mind. There were so many possibilities now with the power and knowledge he has. No one would be able to stand in his way. He pondered what he had been told for a while longer before deciding what he was going to do.

"Take me to the Vault of Lantea, I have much to do"

"Yes My Lord, Please follow FlashFang to your vault"

After Leaving the room they headed down the makeshift railway of the Goblins to the Lantea vault at the very depths of the were many wards that harry felt on his way down in addition to the weird looking architecture that molded from the caves, gone were the mossy decrepit walls of the goblin tunnels and now there was a tunnel of blues and silvers in a blocky pattern that just oozes advanced. Harry could immediately tell that this was the architecture of a great society or person, its beauty unmatched and its design elegant and efficient.

As they reached the bottom of the mine Harry could see a massive underground spire surrounded by a few smaller spires. There was a bridge of light that lead towards two massive doors that had words in a strange language etched into the wall above each of them. Harry assumed they meant Lantea and Janus. Following the Goblin, Harry made his way towards the vault of Lantea.

"Here is the Vault of Lantea, I cannot follow you in, you must wave your hand over the device to the right side of the wall and the Vault will open."

Quickly going inside the vault Harry's heart nearly stopped at the sight.

"Welcome descendant to our hall of Knowledge and power"

**TBC **

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading this fanfiction so far! I plan on making this a very large fanfiction with moderate chapters at least once a week. Please feel free to leave a review with any suggestions or ideas for me! **

**I am already beginning to Write up the next chapter and it will be a Biggie. Sorry for the Cliffie!**

**-Biggles**


	3. Chapter 2: The New World

**AN:**

**I meant to post this sooner SORRY!**

**Enjoy**

**Previously: **

"Here is the Vault of Lantea, I cannot follow you in, you must wave your hand over the device to the right side of the wall and the Vault will open."

Quickly going inside the vault Harry's heart nearly stopped at the sight.

"Welcome descendant to our hall of Knowledge and power"

**Now**

A hologram of an old man stood before Harry. A faint glow and shine surrounding the figure looking down on him. The man was dressed in a fabric that Harry could not identify from the looks of it.

"In this hall we have placed all the things out descendants would need to live and advance. Ten thousand years ago, the Lanteans returned from a terrible war against an endless enemy. In our defeat we returned here, to Terra, in order to preserve our species. And here at last you have come descendant. Stored here is knowledge on our Language and technology, as well as information on yours and ours powers. Look in the repository to gain what was lost young heir."

The hologram then vanished and some lights ahead began to turn on with a faint sound.

Harry looked around the room that sprung to life with his very presence, moving around and touching objects he was immediately intrigued at the lack of dust on all this ancient equipment. Moving towards the middle of the room, harry immediately noticed the writings in a circle shape on the floor. Carefully Harry walked into the middle of the Circle and began to inspect the Writing, curious from the magical pull he was getting.

Shortly after stepping into the Circle, harry's attention was immediately brought to a pillar a few meters in front of the circle were a device with shining lights now resided. As the device was not their previously, Harry carefully walked up to look inside.

After Looking inside, the device reached out and grabbed his face, Harry's mind was immediately overwhelmed with new information and promptly collapsed.

When harry awakened he felt odd. In fact, his entire head felt numb. After slowly rising to his feet, he disappeared in a flash of orange light.

**/LineBreak/**

Harry awoke to the sight of a large what looked to be stone ring with intricate carvings sitting before him. He remembers what it is. A Stargate. But this was not a normal Stargate, this Stargate was a brilliant purple colour with blue hints around the chevrons. With his new knowledge of, well everything that he could think of, Harry set out to dial the gate to the Andromeda Galaxy where the outpost he would need for his new plans awaits.

Walking up to the DHD Harry typed in the 8 chevron address for the Alteran factor world of Xennos. A beautiful blue wormhole expanded from the gate after Harry typed in the address, walking up to the control panel, Harry had everything he would need from his vaults transported to the planet after which, he stepped through the Stargate.

**/LineBreak/**

After stepping through the Stargate, Harry was immediately getting to work making sure his new base was working, running to the main control system, he found everything is working in order and he also had access to many equipment and technologies that he needs.

The facility had 8 fully charged ZPMS which was good for him. It also contained 2 programmable shipyards that could build anything 3 times the size of a capital ship (he would definitely be using that soon). He also had an abundance of raw material in massive storage areas so he could pump out a fleet and some.

Using the main control interface. Harry spent hours designing his flagship which he was going to use for the time being, he needs more people of course, but he can find them when he returns to Earth to exact his revenge.

He finally decided to use this as his flagship.

Details:

6000m Length

1000m Width

535m Depth

Intergalactic Hyperdrive

Cloaking Device

Primary shield system

Secondary shield system

Long range Sensors

AlteranCore (AN: This is not canon per say but I cannot imagine in their right minds they would not have something similar to the AsgardCore)

Weapons:

1 Proton cannon (AN: The one from the Satellite in the siege)

2 Drone Bays

48 Heavy Pulse Cannons

280 Point Defence Pulse Cannons

He made sure his ship was completely black in colour, the primary look of the ship was not Alteran/Ancient/Lantean design. His ship was a long cylindrical ship with a triangular front portion. The bridge of his ship was right at the front behind the strongest glass the Alterans could make. Harry would make sure to infuse the glass and the rest of the ships material with many spells that would make the armour and the glass almost indestructible.

After programming in the build of the ship and ordering its construction, Harry decided to use Alteran technology to design himself a companion. After digging through the database, Harry had found out about the Lanteans "Asuran" project. The information for this was for some reason encrypted and not in the information he downloaded from the repository. After extensive research over the course of a few days, Harry decided he was able to create a safe Asuran that would obey his every command, but also have some degree of self thought.

Standing before him in the lab was the female asuran he has just created and activated, she stood at about five six and had long blacn hair with purple eyes and a small frame.

"Hello"

**AN:**

**I know this was shorter then intended, but I completely hated the Direction it was going from my planned work and adjusted it. That being said, Harry will still be evil and I will use flashbacks in the future to explain this. **

**AN2:**

**The shields on Harry's flagship are stronger than an Ori-Mothership the secondary shields are about as strong as Anubis upgraded Ha'tak and will activate once the primary shields are down.**

Thanks for reading, reviews are great!


	4. Chapter 3: Velia and The Apocalypse

**Previously:**

Standing before him in the lab was the female asuran he has just created and activated, she stood at about five six and had long blacn hair with purple eyes and a small frame.

"Hello"

**Now:**

"Your name is now Velia" harry spoke in an emotionless voice to his first companion.

"Thank you Master" was the curt reply as the newly named Velia looked around the lab.

"Let us get to work"

**One Month Later**

The ship was fully constructed and was a work of art. Harry dubbed the mighty vessel Apocalypse for the end it shall bring. While the construction was happening Velia and Harry had managed to bond and Harry had become comfortable with per presence, the fact he designed her that way probably didn't hurt. Velia had worked on replicating Potentia (ZPM'S) in order to power Harry's future projects.

It was now time for Harry to take his ship to the Milky Way Galaxy and collect the truth of his "friends" betrayal.

Entering the bridge of his warship, he was reminded of the details he had created it with. The bridge was in the centre of the ship rather than in an exposed area, an advanced holographic system allowed all sides of the ship to be displayed rather than only the front.

"Velia open the main hangar bay door and prepare to go into orbit" Harry barked out sitting in his black and red upgraded control chair.

"Yes Master, going to cause a little trouble are we?" she tested lightly with a bright smile on her face.

"Something like that" Harry chuckled darkly.

The massive ship ascended into orbit of the planet, the dark hull of the ship contrasting with the thickness of space as a hyperspace opened taking the ship into hyperspace for their short journey.

**2 hours later**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

**Just outside of jupiter. **

The apocalypse exited hyperspace violently and immediately cloaked.

"Scan the system" Harry ordered.

"Scans reveal that there is no contacts in the system aside from primitive satellites that have no hope of detecting us even without the cloak" replied Velia dutifully.

"Take us into orbit of Earth cloaked" was Harry's quick order.

A few second later Velia replied "Orbit established"

Hearing this, Harry mentally commanded the ship to beam him to the armoury.

In the armour harry stripped himself of his clothes and donned an alteran under armour suit that was black and red. The under armour was resistant enough to magic and basic energy blasts then most basic primitive metal armours. After fitting himself into the under armour Harry donned his main armour, a beautiful black with red accents armour that made him look like some fort of technologically advanced demon. The armour was made from an alloy of some of the strongest metals known to the Alterans. The armour also had an in-built personal shield that protected Harry from harm against most energy weapons unless it was under sustained bombardment. The Helmet completely covered his face and allowed him to be anonymous but still threatening in his appearance.

To complete his attire he picked up his Staff, a beautifully black and white design with a blood red gem at the top that allowed him to focus both his Alteran and magical powers beyond anyone before him.

One completely dressed Harry cloaked himself and ordered the ship to beam down to the order of the Phoenix headquarters.

Once Harry enters the headquarters he overhears Molly Weasly and Ginny arguing.

"...promised that I would be able to Marry him before we killed him so I could get all his money!" screamed Ginny.

"And if you had slipped the love potion properly we would not be in this situation you stupid child" argued back Molly

**To be continued**

**AN:/ Sorry for the short chapter again. I have a rough idea of what I want to do but after a few attempts at writing sometimes it just feels off. Feel free to Review or private message me any ideas or criticisms you have.**

**Thanks. **

**-Biggles**


	5. Chapter 4: Anger and Goblins

**Previously:**

"...promised that I would be able to Marry him before we killed him so I could get all his money!" screamed Ginny.

"And if you had slipped the love potion properly we would not be in this situation you stupid child" argued back Molly

**Now:**

Harry's fury was festering after hearing these words. He could not believe that his FRIENDS would do this to him. The anger and pain from this event was enough for him to go over the edge. Decloaking he immediately sent a stun bolt at Molly and Ginny. Surveying the rest of the room he found no other threats or targets.

"Three to beam Velia" barked Harry.

Disappearing in a flash of light, Harry reappeared in the bridge with his two stunned prisoners.

"Beam them each to separate holding cells Velia" asked Harry in a slightly calmer tone.

"Of course Harry" came the curt reply.

"Beam me to the Leaky Cauldron and keep the prisoners under, I plan to have fun with the traitors later" demanded Harry with a mad glint in his eyes.

Disappearing once again in a flash of bright light Harry, who will still running high on his anger, arrived in the Leaky Cauldron.

/Line Break/

**The Ascended Plane**

"The future has shifted with this change. What was to be will no longer come to pass. We must interfere with this new threat who has bastardized our legacy." shouted one of their number.

"We cannot and will not interfere with the lower planes until such a time until the threat Ascends. Until then we will simply watch".

"Are we all in agreement?"

"Yes" announced the vast majority.

/Line Break/

**The Leaky Cauldron**

After being beamed to the Leaky, Harry made his way under cloak back to Gringotts. The humans of this world (Harry is beginning to consider himself alteran) have only hurt or betrayed him. The Goblins have only ever been honest and direct with him and they are a warrior race that Harry could use on his future travels. He had so many different ideas on what he could do that he was still contemplating on possible designs. But first he would need to seek an audience with their King.

Walking up to the entrance of the bank the guards bowed Harry through the massive doors. Walking into the building most of the people who saw him almost shit themselves. Harry was an intimidating sight in his massive armour. Regardless, Harry continued towards a teller as the primitive buffoons of this planet gaped at him.

"Lord Potter here to see Ragnok, I need to speak to him about an urgent matter"

The goblin looked Harry up and down before a look of recognition crosses his face.

"Right this way Lord Potter"

Following the Goblin into the depths of Gringotts, Harry was lead to the massive door that lead to the King's chamber. After a few minutes of wait, Harry was allowed to enter.

"Impressive armour Lord Potter, I assume you got it as a part of your inheritance?" inquired and complemented Ragnok simultaneously.

"I come with an offer for the Goblin nation to leave the pitiful world that is corrupted by the weak Wizards and Witches and the incompetent muggles!" Revealed Harry his voice hard as steel as he removed his helmet and carried it in his left hand.

After a few seconds past Ragnok got over his initial shock at such an offer.

"Are you not a Wizard yourself Lord Potter?" Remarked Ragnok curiously

"I am not one of those useless inferior beings! I am the heir of the Alterans and I shall remake my race in my image!" boomed Harry, making his intentions clear to the Goblin King.

"If what you say is indeed true and you could offer us a way to leave, what would be in it for you?" demanded Ragnok as his Goblin business instincts kicked in.

"I will take your race to the stars and raise you from the status that these Wizards have dragged your race down too. You shall become a great warrior race once more and be free to fight and craft to your heart's content with my help and we shall destroy our enemies!"

Ragnok continued to look at strangely for a full minute before nodding to himself and drawing up a magically binding contract. After another full hour of debating, it was agreed that Harry would take the Goblins off the world within the month and grant them a place in the Empire he was planning on building, but in return the Goblins would fight in any battles alongside Harry.

/Line Break/

**Bridge of the Apocalypse **

**One week later**

Harry stood on the bridge of his magnificent flagship, the most powerful vessel in this galaxy that even compared to his ancestors' greatest works. He watched the pitiful world that had betrayed him as Velia was doubling checking all the calculations for the mass-beaming that Harry and Ragnok had planned. Today was the day the Goblin Nation left Earth behind. It was with a dark chuckle that Harry considered the faces of all the Wizards once they realised the goblins had just vanished and with all their stuff. Ragnok and Harry had figured out a way to get over the Magically binding goblin-wizard treaty using a loophole that no one would have ever considered.

"Lord Potter this is Ragnok, everyone and everything is in position and is ready to be beamed to your ship."

"Understood my friend" came the quick reply

Turning around Harry nodded to Velia, who smirked and pressed a simple control on the holographic console in front of her.

Across the wizarding world panic had ensued. For when the bank was supposed to open in the morning nothing happened. It would not be for a few days until they would learn that the Goblins had disappeared with all their stuff.

And it would already be too late.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have read all of your reviews and are taking everything under consideration. **

**Thanks again,**

**-Biggles**


	6. Chapter 5: Formation of the Capital

**Previously:**

Across the wizarding world panic had ensued. For when the bank was supposed to open in the morning nothing happened. It would not be for a few days until they would learn that the Goblins had disappeared with all their stuff.

And it would already be too late.

**Now:**

Ragnok was pleased with the changes that Lord Potter had made in the short time he had been with him. It had only been a day and Ragnok was treated as an equal by him. The stars where an impressive sight and seeing the Earth for the first time from orbit was breathtaking and impossible to him. The Goblin nation would be free from the oppression of Wizards for the first time in countless years. And for that, Lord Potter had earnt his loyalty and friendship.

**/Line break/**

Sitting in the apocalypse flagship, Harry prepared to take his ship back to the outpost. He was pleased how quickly the Goblins had settled in, he supposed that a warrior would be good with a weapon regardless of its form. Harry had a few goblins on the bridge with him along with was in the captain's quarters just opposite the Emperor's quarters that Harry created for himself. With the crew settled in Harry proceeded to mentaly command the ship to make the jump into hyperspace towards the outpost.

"Velia, how do you suppose we deal with the issue of a new large base, the outpost will not be able to sustain our needs or my vision for much longer." inquired Harry.

"Well, we could just expand on the outpost, however, from the information acquired from the Wizards of Earth, we could place the entire solar system of the outpost in a pocket dimension and use all the planets, as well as the sun for the capital of your Empire." Velia responded.

"What could we possibly use the sun for?" asked Harry

"We could create a large Dyson sphere around the sun and use the power from it for projects as well as a large living area"

"That would work but the details would need to be ironed out, after putting the solar system into a pocket dimension, how would we be able to get back to normal space?"

"You could obviously use a ritual to teleport yourself out, but in the case for other people and ships, we could construct a massive StarGate (SupreGate) in the pocket dimension as well as in any galaxies or other pocket dimensions or dimensions we go to."

"How long would construction of such a thing take?"

"I should imagine that the pocket dimension will take the majority of your Magic to be created and would probably cause you to be in a recovery coma for a few years, however, by the time you awake we could use time dilation technology to create the Dyson sphere, a fleet as well as create settlements on the other 6 planets in the system for any other future lifeforms."

Harry pondered his options, he is weary of being in a coma for so long, but it wouldn't be too bad with the time dilation technology so he quickly made a decision.

"When we get to the outpost, I will begin the plans for the city, afterwards I will learn the process needed to seal the solar system into a pocket dimension and put it into action so we can begin my plans" decided Harry at long last.

"Of course Harry, I live to serve you, I will have the information prepared as soon as possible. However, you will have your revenge my Lord".

At this announcement Harry's face adopted a dark look.

**/Line Break/**

In the emptiness of space in orbit above Janus's old outpost, a massive hyperspace window opened as the Appolypse surged forth at incredible speeds and came to a halt at an equally impressive speed.

After giving the mental command to beam all the goblins and the necessary materials down onto one of the planets so they could begin building their colony, Harry Beamed himself down to the outpost and began planning for his Capital systems changes.

**Technobabble ahead, can be skipped**

First, he planned the Dyson Sphere around the sun, a truly massive construct that Harry spent many weeks designing. It would have enough space to house Billions of citizens. He made sure to include recreational areas for everyone as well as countless simulation rooms that could act as training rooms.

The Sphere would also process 500 large shipyards that could produce as much ships and of any size or composition that Harry would need. In addition, he made sure to make one primary entrance to the sphere for ships, to direct as much traffic into a controllable spot as possible.

For defences, he planted thousands of shield generators across the sphere that would work together to provide an almost impenetrable shield. Each shield generator would be powered by the energy from the sun as well as power from the ZPM's. The Dyson sphere would also have countless Plasma cannons, Pulse turrets and Ion batteries scattered around the surface.

Finally, Harry created the Emperor's private area (his own space of course). Inside was the throne room, a gloriously large area in which Harry could greet any of his people or an ambassador.

After a few more weeks of finalising the small details, Harry's plan was prepared.

**Technobabble end**

Harry was currently sitting on his flagship, close to the centre of the solar system and was preparing the ritual for creating the pocket dimension. He was finishing the final changes to the runic cluster for the ritual.

After completing the runic cluster, Harry began the long chant in a long forgotten language. After many hours of chanting, at long last, reality seemed to bend around him, the entire solar system seemed to fold in on itself, and the last thing Harry knew before passing out was the cluster lighting up to inform him of his success.

**AN: Thank you for the reviews so far, I will be fixing up previous chapters soon. **


	7. Chapter 6: Waking up

A/N WARNING: This chapter contains dark themes.

Previously:

After completing the runic cluster, Harry began the long chant in a long-forgotten language. After many hours of chanting, at long last, reality seemed to bend around him, the entire solar system seemed to fold in on itself, and the last thing Harry knew before passing out was the cluster lighting up to inform him of his success.

Now:

**The Flagship Apocalypse**

**Prison cell #144**

Ginny awoke to a strange sight dazed and confused. She did not remember how she got here and yet was immediately on edge and afraid. In front of her was a strange red light that seemed to emanate from the door frame in front of her. She immediately began to look around the rest of her area, the room was a solid black with no colour apart from the red light as the doorway. Once her eyes came into focus, she immediately noticed that her mother was in an identical room opposite. The last thing she remembered before passing out again that way was a female voice.

"Freeze them"

/Line-Break/

**113 years later **

**Pocket Dimension**

**Capital of the Valterian Empire**

**The Sphere**

**Emperor's Chamber**

Inside the most secure section, in the most secure room, and the most secure area of that room, rested a single person in a magical coma laid blissfully unaware of the events that had occurred in his absence. Four fully armoured and armed Asuran bodyguards stand ready in each corner of the room. Emperor Potter as he was dubbed by his people following his coma was nearing the end of his sleep.

A burst of pure energy exploded from the bed, knocking out the four guards as if they were insects. Harry slowly began coming too, lifting his head and looking around the room, Harry immediately spotted the down guards and the room.

Suddenly, the huge door opened and Velia walked in, looking exactly the same as Harry remembered her.

"Welcome back to the Land of the living Harry, or should I call you Emperor Potter?" inquired Velia

Staring dumbly, as if a deer caught in the headlights, Harry responded as only an intelligent and competent emperor could. "Huh?"

"You have been out for a long time, you succeeded in creating the pocket dimension you set out to do and now, your subjects have prospered within the home you created for them."

"Good, I need to recuperate as quickly as possible if I am to be able to accelerate my plans, show me around so I may see the changes they have made in the last how long?"

"113 Years" Replied Velia instantly.

"That is actually longer than I assumed, how long has passed in normal space?" mused Harry aloud.

"Only two years have passed in normal space, the Wizard's are going through a great recession due to the Goblins departing with you, there has been so much chaos in the Wizarding world that only the purebloods were able to actually remain relatively unaffected, even if they did indeed go berzerk with the Goblins disappearing." Dutifully replied Velia.

Hearing the plight of the Wizarding world, Harry could only smirk and reply, "And what of Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore has been able to keep Hogwarts relatively unaffected by the changes, but his manipulations have ran into a wall without the money he so desperately needs to bribe people, he has just as many problems as the ministry."

Harry thought on the current situation of Wizarding Earth and immediately began planning, he did not care all that much about the Wizarding world or even the planet, but he did want to make those involved in manipulating him suffer greatly. The best way to get revenge against them would be to simply ruin their lives, and what better way to ruin their lives then invasion? So, Harry immediately dismissed his friend and confidant Velia to postpone their tour of the changes in favour of Harry immediately teleporting into his room and accessing his computer.

While inside the computer Harry spent hours upon hours scrolling through and downloading Magical and Technological information and advantages, unfortunately, Harry could not download everything due to the fact that even his evolved mind could not yet handle all that information.

Harry then used his new information to design a new drive for his personal flagship, the Dimension Drive MK2. This new upgraded version of a failed experiment would allow his ship to jump to a random dimension and then reliably return to his home pocket dimension, the only downside would be that his ships Primary weapon would need a few days to recalibrate from the effects of the portal. Although an irritating setback, there was nothing to be done about it as Harry could find no way to negate its effect. After creating the blueprint for the drive and ordering it to be created, Harry exited the computer and teleported to his Flagship.

On the bridge of his Flagship, Harry stood at the display for a moment in Awe of the behemoth of a structure in front of him. The Dyson Sphere stood a massive fortress among the pocket dimension which instead of seeing countless stars in the distance, Harry could only see an all-consuming void of nothingness.

In front of his flagship by a few thousand miles, was the Supergate that could be used to dial any other supergate in existence, even if other dimensions. One was set up in the Milky Way galaxy, hidden from the rest of the galaxy's inhabitants so that Harry could one day return to exact his revenge.

Sitting on his chair in the bridge, Harry mentally summoned Ragnok and Velia to him. And, with two flashes of bright light, they appeared before him.

Ragnok, who was looking older, but still very much strong immediately bowed before Harry as a sign of respect and Velia gave a sharp nod of acknowledgement as well as a warm smile that would melt lesser men into a blubbering mess.

"My friends, it has been too long, we all stand free and united against the universe that has wronged us all, how fares our civilisation?" begun Harry

"Well, Emperor Potter, we Goblins have flourished with the planet you have given us, our underground and above ground structures surpassing all of our previous works, using both magic and technology we have been able to create a vast home for our kind and for the first time in a long time, be free to grow without the fear that the tyranny of Wizards will be launched upon us. " Replied Ragnok

"Indeed, the Goblins having a home is good and the freedom of your kind among those of the Valterian Empire is great my friend, but soon, we must expand our Empire into something truly great, so that we can bring peace to all who are not within our current freedom, we shall bring the entire universe to heel and they will join our Empire and flourish, or die!"

"If that is your desire, my Emperor, the Goblins shall see it done, we are warriors at heart and would enjoy a conquest, our new armours and weapons will need testing after all" Grinned Ragnok looking feral but also refined, a weird look indeed.

"Go my friend Ragnok, oversee your preparations, we move out soon." Dismissed Harry.

Taking that correctly as his cue to leave, Ragnok bowed and teleported back to his brethren to prepare.

"And how are the Asurans Velia?" asked Harry.

"The Asurans are fine Harry, we enjoy the freedom we have been given and also the programming that allows us to research and grow, we truly have surpassed our original designers and we now strive to do our best serving you Harry." Answered Velia happily, an emotion she had learnt well over the years.

"That is very good, I am happy to see that you are doing well along with the rest of the Asurans, go and prepare them, I have much to do now my friend." Harry replied before planting a kiss on her cheek and beaming himself away.

/Line Break/

Appearing in the Dyson spheres detainment centre, Harry immediately went toward the location that Ginny was stored in, giving it a mental command to begin the unfreezing process.

After a few minutes of walking, Harry reached the cell Ginny Weasly was stored in and saw her behind the shimmering purple forcefield in only prisoner leggings and T-Shirt. She was currently on the ground half awake and unnoticing of Harry as he walked directly in front of the forcefield.

"Hello Ginny" said Harry in a deadly cold tone.

Not noticing the change in Harry's tone Ginny, who was almost fully aware, immediately turned to look at him.

"Harry Harry! Where am I, what are you wearing?"

"Silence traitorous whore, you will suffer as no one has ever suffered for your crimes against me!" boomed Harry incensed with just the very sight of her.

"What are you talking about Harry?! I love you!" blabbered on Ginny.

Mentally commanding the forcefield to lower, Harry took a step closer to Ginny and pointed his hand at her.

"**CRUCIO!"**

The screams that followed echoed throughout the entire level and would have chilled any person to the bone if they witnessed. Unfortunately for Ginny, there were no witnesses.

After holding the Crucio for a minute, Harry released her and then healed her physical nerve damage with a wave of his hand.

"HARRRRRRRRRRRRY STOP PLEASE MERCY MERCY" begged Ginny crying on the floor.

"I have no Mercy for you scum" replied Harry.

As he fired another Crucio at Ginny, she began to scream even louder and in even more pain as the dark magic raced through her funnelled by Harry's Rage.

Unknown to even Harry, this amount of quick excessive dark magic was having an effect on his morals and slowly began to detach himself from his humanity.

Releasing her from the Crucio again, he once again healed her nerve damage and then had an idea.

"**IMPERIO!"**

Ginny eyes glossed over as mind was controlled, while Ginny in the back of her mind was attempting to fight it even through her pain.

"_Stand Up"_

She obeyed and stood up without a care in the world, the words echoing around in her mind like a seductive favour being done to her rather than her will being crushed.

"_Follow"_

She followed him down the corridor without a care in the world until they reached Molly's cell, where she was also awake and currently unable to move. Harry passed Ginny a large Dagger.

"_Cut her, do not stop until I tell you to."_

Ginny screamed at the back of her mind, trying to dislodge the effects of Harry's Imperio, but it was no use, she took the dagger and then began to slowly cut Molly across the whole of her body. Molly began screaming like a sheep and begging for mercy, mercy that Ginny was unable to allow herself to give and mercy that Harry had ran out of.

Once Molly had passed out completely, Harry told her to stop. Harry walked up to Ginny and took the dagger from her, then teleported her wand into her hand.

"_Use the killing curse on your mother." _Ordered Harry coldly.

Ginny tried to stop herself as he gave the order, she tried to stop herself raising the wand, she tried to stop herself saying the words, and she tried to stop herself from looking upon the green light that would come afterwards, but it was all for nothing.

"**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

**A/N Thanks for reading, sorry I took so long, I had a lack of motivation for a while. Thanks for all the reviews and Favs so far guys! **


End file.
